mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/The Cutie Mark Chronicles
:Sweetie Belle: Oh, Are you sure about this, Scootaloo? I've never even heard of a pony zip-lining before. :Scootaloo: Neither have I, but Spike told me it was awesome! :crash :Apple Bloom: See anything? :Scootaloo: Tree sap and pine needles, but no cutie mark. :Sweetie Belle: Plan B? :Scootaloo: Yeah. You know where we can find a cannon at this hour? It's no use! No matter what we try, we always end up without our cutie marks. And, surprisingly often, covered in tree sap. :Sweetie Belle: Maybe we should do something less dangerous? Like pillow testing. Or flower sniffing. :Apple Bloom: This town is full of ponies who have their cutie marks. Why don't we ask them how they did it? :Sweetie Belle: That's a great safe idea. :Scootaloo: Yeah! And we can start with the coolest pony in Ponyville. :Apple Bloom: Applejack! :Sweetie Belle: Rarity! :Scootaloo: Come on, guys, I said "cool"! You know who I'm talking about. She's fast. She's tough. She's not afraid of anything! :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Pinkie Pie? :Scootaloo: No! The greatest flyer ever to come out of Cloudsdale. :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Fluttershy? :Scootaloo: No! Rainbow Dash! :Apple Bloom: Oh! Yeah, that makes much more sense. :Sweetie Belle: Of course! :Scootaloo: Let's do it. Let's find out how Rainbow Dash found her cutie mark! :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: YEAH! :Sweetie Belle: Aah! Uuh! :All three: groan : :Applejack: Get back here, you thievin' varmints! :Apple Bloom: Thievin' what now? :crash :Applejack: Apple Bloom! :Apple Bloom: Hey sis! How'd you get your cutie mark? :Applejack: I never told you that story? :Scootaloo: Hey! I thought we were gonna ask Rainbow Dash. :Apple Bloom: We need all the help we can get. :Scootaloo: Ugh! Fine. :Applejack: Why, shoot. I was just a little filly. Even littler than y'all. : :Applejack: voiceover I didn't want to spend my life at a muddy old apple farm. I wanted to live the sophisticated life, like my Aunt n' Uncle Orange. So I set out to try my luck in a big city. Manehattan! The most cosmopolitan city in all of Equestria. :Caesar: Hey! Outta the way, you rube! :Applejack: voiceover I knew I'd find out who I was meant to be in Manehattan. :Young Applejack: Aunt Orange! Uncle Orange! Thank y'all so much for lettin' me stay! :Aunt Orange: "Y'all". Ahahaha... Isn't she just the living end? :Uncle Orange: chuckle How quaint. :Aunt Orange: Don't worry. We'll have you acting like a true Manehattanite in no time. :Gentlestallion: And how are you finding good old Manehattan? :Young Applejack: Oh, it's simply divine. :Aunt Orange: Very well said, my dear. :Young Applejack: Although, I must admit the city noise took some getting used to. Where I'm from, nights are so quiet you seldom hear a peep until the roosters wake you. :Gentlemare: The... what? :Gentlestallion: I say, my dear, what in the world is a "rooster"? :Applejack: voiceover What's he talking about? What do I say? I don't wanna look like a fool. :Pony: Dinner is served. :Young Applejack: Thank goodness. Being a city pony's hard work. I'm so hungry I could eat a... :Young Applejack: Cock-a-doodle-doo... Oh, I wonder what Granny Smith and Big McIntosh are up to. I bet they're applebuckin' their way through the Red Delicious trees. Oh, what I wouldn't give for just one bite... :Applejack: I never felt so homesick in all my days as I did right then. :Applejack: It was amazin'! A rainbow pointin' right back to... home. In that moment, it all became clear. I knew right then just who I was supposed to be. That's when this here appeared. : :Applejack: I've been happily workin' in the farm ever since. There they are! Get back here, ya thievin' varmints! :Sweetie Belle: Mmm... That was such a sweet story! :Scootaloo: Sweet? Try sappy. mock-gags Come on! We've got to find Rainbow Dash and hear the cool way to get a cutie mark. :three scream :Fluttershy: All right, little ones. This way. This way. You really should be more careful. Somepony could get hurt. Why are you in such a hurry anyway? :Scootaloo: We're trying to find Rainbow Dash, so we can hear how she earned her cutie mark. :Fluttershy: Oh, that would be interesting. You know, I wouldn't have gotten my cutie mark if it weren't for her. :Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash?! Really?! :Fluttershy: Oh yes. It all started at Summer Flight Camp. :Fluttershy: You'd never guess, but when I was little I was very shy. And a very weak flyer. :Young Dumb-bell: laughter Nice going, "Klutzershy"! They outta ground you permanently. :Young Hoops: HA! My baby brother can fly better than you! :Fluttershy: It was the most humiliating moment of my life. And then, out of nowhere... :Young Rainbow Dash: Leave her alone! :Young Hoops: Ooh, what are you gonna do, "Rainbow Crash"? :Young Rainbow Dash: Keep making fun of her and find out! :Young Dumb-bell: You think you're such a big shot? Why don't you prove it? :Young Rainbow Dash: Whaddya have in mind? : :Young Hoops: You're going down! :Young Rainbow Dash: In history, maybe. See you boys at the finish line! :Young Fluttershy: screams Huh? :Fluttershy: voiceover I had never seen such beautiful creatures. Butterflies don't fly as high as my cloud home. And I've never been near the ground before. :explosion :Young Fluttershy: Shhh. It's okay. :Young Fluttershy: You can come out. :Young Fluttershy: Everything's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of. :Fluttershy: voiceover Somehow I had the ability to communicate with the animals on a different level. :Scootaloo: Wait, wait, wait. What happened to Rainbow Dash? What about the race? :Fluttershy: Oh. Well, I wasn't there, so I don't really know what happened. :Scootaloo: Come on, Crusaders. We've gotta find her. Besides, I can't take any more singing. :Sweetie Belle: Maybe my sister knows where she is. Bye, Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Bye, girls! :Scootaloo: How did we get roped into this? Oh, we'll never hear Rainbow Dash's story. :Rarity: Are you girls still obsessing over your cutie marks? :Sweetie Belle: Of course! Most other fillies at school already have theirs. :Rarity: Mmm, I know how you feel. For the longest time I couldn't figure out why I didn't have mine.flashback begins where there is a practice for a school play going on, a group of fillies, a younger version of Cheerilee, the future teacher of Apple Bloom's class, are in costumes for the play: a group of fruit, a dandellion, a cake, a stack of hay, and a flower. The camera pans from group to the filly version of Rarity, and her teacher, who are watching the play practice from behind the scenes. :Rarity's teacher: Well done, Rarity. Your costumes are very nice. :Young Rarity: Nice?! They need to be spectacular! And the performance is tomorrow! :Rarity: I tried every trick I could think of, but nothing seemed to work. The costumes just weren't right. And the play opened that night. :Young Rarity: Maybe I'm not meant to be a fashionista after all... :Young Rarity: What's going on?! :Rarity: I had no idea where my horn was taking me. :Rarity: But unicorn magic doesn't happen without a reason. :Rarity: I knew this had to do with my love of fashion and maybe even my cutie mark! :Rarity: I knew that this was... MY DESTINY! :Young Rarity: A ROCK?! That's my destiny?! What is your problem, horn? I followed you all the way out here for a ROCK?! groans Dumb rock! :explosion :Young Rarity: scream :cracks :Young Rarity: Ooh! :Scootaloo: Ugh! These namby-pamby stories aren't getting us any closer to our cutie marks! They're all about finding who you really are and boring stuff like that. :Rarity: Yes, Scootaloo, that's exactly... :Scootaloo: Come on, girls! We need action! We need Rainbow Dash! :Twilight Sparkle: As a young filly in Canterlot, I always wanted to go to the Summer Sun Celebration, where Princess Celestia raises the sun. : :Twilight Sparkle: And I saw the most amazing, most wonderful thing I've ever seen. I poured myself into learning everything I could about magic. My parents decided to enroll me in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. It was a dream come true! Except for one thing... I had to pass an entrance exam! :Examiner 1: Well, Miss Sparkle? :Examiner 1: Well, Miss Sparkle? :Examiner 2: cough :Young Twilight Sparkle: groan :Examiner 3: yawn :Examiner 1: We don't have all day. :Twilight Sparkle: I knew this was the most important day of my life, that my entire future would be affected by the outcome of this day and I was about to blow it! :Young Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry I wasted your time. :explosion :Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle. :Young Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean... :Princess Celestia: You have a very special gift. I don't think I've ever come across a unicorn with your raw abilities. :Young Twilight Sparkle: Huh? :Princess Celestia: But you need to learn to tame these abilities through focused study. :Young Twilight Sparkle: Huh?! :Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, I'd like to make you my own personal protege here at the school. :Young Twilight Sparkle: HUH?! :Princess Celestia: Well? :Young Twilight Sparkle: YES!!! :Princess Celestia: One other thing, Twilight. :Young Twilight Sparkle: More? My cutie mark! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes... : :Twilight Sparkle: ...yesyesyesyes... :Apple Bloom: Okay, okay. :Sweetie Belle: We're happy for you, Twilight. :Scootaloo: Yeah, thrilled. Let's get out of here while we still can. :Twilight Sparkle: ...yesyes, YEEEES! :Passerby: Are you okay? :Twilight Sparkle: giggle Um... yes. :Scootaloo: Aw, why don't ever smash into Rainbow Dash?! :Pinkie Pie: You're looking for Rainbow Dash? If I was her, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner. Of course, if I was anyone, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner. Hey! I have an idea! Wanna go to Sugarcube Corner? :Sweetie Belle: Well, we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash, so we can hear how she got her cutie mark. :Pinkie Pie: Cutie mark? Come with me and I'll tell you how I got mine! :Scootaloo: sigh Why not? :Pinkie Pie: Alright! : :Pinkie Pie: My sisters and I were raised on a rock farm outside of Ponyville. We spent our days working the fields. There was no talking. There was no smiling. sigh There were only rocks. We were in the south field, preparing to rotate the rocks to the east field when all of a sudden... :explosion :Pinkie Pie: I never felt joy like that before. It felt so good I just wanted to keep smiling forever. And I wanted everyone I knew to smile too, but rainbows don't come along that often. I wondered, how else could I create some smiles? :Pinkie's dad: We better harvest the rocks from the south field. :Pinkie's mom: Pinkamina Diane Pie! Is that you? :Young Pinkie Pie: Mom! I need you and dad and the sisters to come in. Quick! :Young Pinkie Pie: Surprise! You like it? It's called... a party! :(party tweeter blows) :'''Pinkie's Family: (shead into tears in their eyes) :Young Pinkie Pie: Oh. You don't like it. :Young Pinkie Pie: gasps You like it! I'm so happy! : :Pinkie Pie: And that's how Equestria was made. :Scootaloo: Wha... huh? :Apple Bloom: Look! We're here! :Pinkie Pie: Maybe on the way home I can tell you the story of how I got my cutie mark. It's a gem! :Sweetie Belle: Oh, come on. She's just being Pinkie Pie. :Scootaloo: Ugh... :Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash! You're here! :Rainbow Dash: I hear you're looking for my cutie mark story? :Scootaloo: sigh You have no idea what I've been through today to hear that story. :Rainbow Dash: It all happened during the race at Flight Camp, where I stood alone against all odds to defend Fluttershy's honor. I've never flown like THAT before. That freedom was unlike anything I've ever felt. The speed, the adrenaline, the wind in my mane... I liked it a lot. :Young Rainbow Dash: Ow! :Young Hoops: Ha! Later, Rainbow Crash! :Young Rainbow Dash: Hey! :Rainbow Dash: Turns out the only thing I liked more than flying fast... was winning! Most people thought that the Sonic Rainboom was just an old mare's tail. But that day... The day I discovered racing... I proved that the legends were true. I made the impossible happen! :Rainbow Dash: And that, little ones, is how you earn a cutie mark. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Wooooow... :Fluttershy: Wait a second. I heard that explosion. And I saw the rainbow too. Rainbow Dash, if you hadn't scared the animals, I never would have learned I could communicate with them and gotten my cutie mark. :Pinkie Pie: I heard that boom! And right afterwards there was this amazing rainbow that taught me to smile. :Applejack: When I got my cutie mark, I saw a rainbow that pointed me home. I bet it was your sonic rainboom! :Rarity: There was an explosion I could never explain when I got my cutie mark. :Twilight Sparkle: This is uncanny! If that explosion didn't happen when it did, I would have blown my entrance exam. Rainbow Dash, I think you helped me earn my cutie mark too! :Pinkie Pie: We all owe our cutie marks to you! :Fluttershy: Do you realize what this means? All of us had a special connection before we even met. :Rarity: We've been BFFs forever and we didn't even know it! :Applejack: Come here, y'all. :Main 6: AWWW!!! :Fluttershy: I'm so glad we're friends! :Pinkie Pie: I love you, guys! :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Awwww... :Scootaloo: Ewwww... Gimme a break. Come on, Crusaders! Maybe we just need to try zip-lining again. sighs :Fluttershy: Hey. How about a song? :Scootaloo: NO!!!!! :Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia. :Today I learned something amazing. Everypony everywhere has a special magical connection with her friends, maybe even before she's met them. If you're feeling lonely and you're still searching for your true friends, just look up in the sky. Who knows? Maybe you and your future best friends are all looking at the same rainbow. :Spike: Gross! When did you get so cheesy? :Twilight Sparkle: Just write it, Spike. :music :credits }} Category:Season 1 transcripts